Marcus's Beginning
by Kittie-writer
Summary: This is the story of Marcus when he was human and his change. Not very pleasant and graphic.


First off this was Beta'ed by idealskeptic

Second: This is based off fact. There really was a man name Maturus and he was killed during the killings of the Christians in the early 100's. The basic info is true; I of course added detail they did burn people with brass, stretch them, beat them, choke them, gore them, made them fight animals. It was very horrific. I found this out while writing a paper for school and thought it would fit Marcus. There might be a chapter 2 but I doubt it.

* * *

I remember very little of my human life. What I do remember was pain, such pain that the vampire venom seemed like a blessing, such sweet release. The days leading up to my change were filled with dread, pain, faith, and confusion. I was born in Rome and it was where I lived my life and where I died. Only then my name was Maturus. During this time, the early to mid 100's I believe; the country was polytheistic: meaning the worship of many Gods and Goddesses. Even though I was raised this way, I had many doubts on how the world worked. For example, with so many gods were there not fights or wars over who would rule supremely? Even Jupiter could not fight everyone...could he? During this time a new religion was breaking ground, Christianity. They worshiped one god who was the supreme ruler. They had the answers to my questions and I left what I knew to join them.  
Little did I know then that it would lead me to my death. My old faith did not take kindly to people like me converting nor did they like the way the christian faith was set up. In fear, my old friends and faith condemned the Christians to death and torture. The more one held on to their faith, the worse it was. For me it was worse then the christian hell and the underworld with Pluto in a bad mood.  
I was taken from my home and placed in a cellar. When asked to turn on my faith I declined. Nothing happened the first night; the second night they asked me again, and I again declined. I was chained to the wall of my cell. A man in black robes walked in with a long brass rod with a red glowing tip. My clothes where ripped from my body, the tip of the rod was placed close to my skin causing it to pimple up then the heat took hold and the hair started to singe. The man pulled the rod back, sighing with relief that it was only to scare me I relaxed. He thrust the rod against my skin, burning and charring the skin to blackened ash. I don't remember how long I screamed, I know as it got dark my voice no longer worked and my chest was burned and charred.  
I was left on my own the rest of the night. I remember my body wouldn't move, only my eyes and lips could move. I remember raising my eyes to the heavens and calling out for God, begging him to save me. I, Maturus, who threw out my heathen way, paid my penitence and turned to him my lord, my Sheppard to guide me on the righteous path of Christian living. I cried for him till the morning sun peeked into my cell.  
The guards came again and asked me to repent my ways and throw the god to the lions. I again declined thinking that my lord and savior would save me. They unchained me from the wall and took me from the cell. I thought this was it, my god had saved me, I held true to him, I am now free. Oh, how wrong I was.

I was taken into a room that held a large wooden table, food, I was going to be fed! How glorious! The men placed me on the table, strapping my feet to one end an my hands to the other. They again asked me to abandoned my religion and I said no. The man in the black robes stepped forward this time the brass rod was absent; oh, how I thanked god for that. He moved to where I couldn't see him, I heard wood against wood and my body was pulled in different directions! I screamed as my body was pulled and stretched the wounds on my chest split open spilling my blood on to the table and floor. My arms and legs grew numb as the bones popped and cracked with the unknown force of this table. Every time I called for my God the men would step forward and beat me with clubs and sticks one even going so far as to choke me. Eventually I stopped screaming, it was like I left myself, or at least my body.

Once again I was thrown back into my cell. My mouth wouldn't even work now, my eyes were heavy and stayed closed. My memories get a little fuzzy, I know much was repeated. I was taken in front of the leaders and the people, my body was weak from pain and lack of food. Another man, Sanctus I believe his name was, joined me. We were to be challenged, they decided we had to fight wild beasts; looking back that was for the amusement of the townspeople.

The beasts they got for us were bulls, lions, and dogs. They put Sanctus and I in the ring at the same time. The ring was relatively large. The first to come out were two dogs, starved dogs. I ran and tried to climb the walls as the crowd cheered on the dogs and shouted, "Where is your god now!"

I thought to team up with Sanctus as I looked for him the dog jumped on me from behind biting into my shoulder its claws digging into my back. I cried and tried to throw the dog off my back; instead it egged it on biting my arms, sides, clawing me shredding my skin from my being.

I don't know when or how I got out, my head pounded my body grew weak. My breaths grew shorter, my vision got darker, and I knew my Lord was bringing me home to the heavens. I felt small twinges on my neck and wrists. My body filled with warmth, a feeling I long forgotten, I feared my body was left in the sun or lay close to a fire. Darkness eventually over took me.

When I came to my body had healed, I was whole, energized, rejuvenated, and...alive. In my confusion I turned to a dark haired man next to me. His name was and is Aro. He explained to me that I was now a King better then God or Jupiter; I was...am a Vampire. Death shall not touch me and I rule all.


End file.
